A Ride on the Midnight Train
by Raven A. Star
Summary: When Raven and Beast Boy miss their train, they go on an old cargo train only to be spooked by the trains haunting secret. (Hinting Beast Boy X Raven) [COMPLETED]


**Author's Note:  
**A very random idea I had while watching "Fear Itself". Oo; Um…yeah…okay, well, enjoy. Definitely not one of my best or favorites. oo'

-Raven A. Star

****

****

**A Ride on the ****Midnight**** Train  
**'Come on Beast Boy, how long does it take you to wash your FACE?' Raven clenched her hands into fists and tightened up her face muscles into a horrible scowl. She tapped her foot angrily on the concrete outside of the bathroom house and groaned.

"Beast Boy! Come on! We're going to miss the train!"

Beast Boy walked out of the bathroom with a paper towel and was drying his face. "Alright! Gees, let's go." He picked up his bag and followed Raven over to the platform where the train was only to find it gone already.

Raven stared at the empty tracks. Confused, she checked her watch and groaned. "The train left at 11:30 PM! It's 11:45!" She smacked her head against a light pole and nearly cried out in frustration and anger.

Just then, another train came through and pulled in next to the platform and stopped and hissed. The door slid open and no one got off or on except for the conductor. She ran over and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Excuse me sir, but do you know when the next train will be leaving to Jump City?"

The man chuckled. "Why, this train that just pulled in will be leaving in about ten minutes because it's a cargo carrier, but you can hop aboard and we can drop you off there. He with you?" The man pointed to Beast Boy who was looking at a map and was tracing his finger all over it.

Raven nodded. "Yup, that's my friend." She looked at his name sat and saw that it read 'Frank Sutter'.

Frank nodded. "Ah, well you and your boyfriend can hop on and we'll take yah there. See you in about ten minutes." He walked off leaving Raven scowling.

'Boyfriend? I don't think so. Well, then again…'

"Hey Rae, can we go to Albuquerque?"

'Never mind.' 

"No, Beast Boy, we're not going to Albuquerque. Where on Earth did that come from anyway?"

Beast Boy twiddled his fingers. "Heh, they had a mini cartoon of Bugs Bunny in the corner of this map. Look." He pointed and Raven walked over and squinted. Sure enough, there in the corner was good ol' Bugs Bunny chomping on a carrot saying "Eh, where you heading off to, doc?" 

Raven grabbed his hand. "We are very lucky right now, cause that man is going to give us a train ride to Jump City. Don't be stuck in the toilet next time."

Beast Boy snorted. "Yeah, yeah. Wait, how did you know that I was stuck in the toilet?"

"Lucky guess."

"Excuse me miss, but didn't you want to ride the train to Jump City?"

Raven turned to see an old man with scraggily clothes and disheveled gray hair. She nodded. "Yes, why? And who are you?"

The man gasped. "Me name's Tom Morgan, and I wouldn't go on the midnight train if I were yah! It's haunted with the spirits of the passengers that never made it home!"

Beast Boy began to twitch. "What?"

The man raised a hand. "That's be right feller. That there train got into so many crashes that the department wanted to close it down!"

Raven raised an eyebrow. "Why didn't they?"

Tom chortled. "It was the only train besides the one you was gonna catch earlier that is still running! Those people are spending all their dough on Golf Carts instead of buying new and much safer trains!" He laughed wickedly and turned to leave. "Well, I best be going now. Cause the station closes right after this one train leaves, and I don't want to be caught here in the dark! Ta ta and take me warning kidos!"

Beast Boy by now was chewing his fingers off. "Raven, maybe we should take a cab or something, I don't really wanna go-"

"Are you a man or a coward?"

"Coward."

Raven snorted. "You're such a wimp."

Beast Boy smiled. "But I'm a wise wimp."

Raven looked at her watch and saw that it was close to departure time. "Let's get on the train now." She picked up her bag and walked over to train. The conductor was standing beside it and smiled.

"Ah, I see you're still coming on." Raven was about to hand him a ticket when he brushed it away. "Da, keep the ticket. Use it another time, they have a ticket trade at the station so if you don't use it now you can use it another time or get your money back."

Raven stuck it into her bag. "Thanks." She climbed aboard and dropped her bag onto a padded bench. "Hey, you said that this was a cargo train? Where's the cargo? And this seems more like a passenger car."

The man nodded. "It is a cargo train, and this is a passenger car. The cargo is in the other cars that are towards the back of the train."

"Wouldn't that make it harder to stop the train?"

The man scoffed. "Nonsense talk. We know our trains. Anyway, we'll let you know when we're almost to Jump City." The door closed and Raven peeked towards the back door.

"Maybe that's a reason why there are so many crashes…"

Beast Boy stood up and looked at his surroundings. "Yeah, but, I guess this is a pretty neat set up. And for once, I actually brought something to do!"

He opened up his bag and pulled out a Gameboy Advance SP. Raven smacked herself and slumped in her chair. "I wish I brought a book or something. I never gave it a thought."

Beast Boy pulled out a Reader's Digest. "Found this in the hotel room that we stayed at. I thought it looked interesting but when I started reading, I fell asleep. I guess I forgot about it and stuck it in my bag."

Raven took it and read the cover. _"Ghost Trains: A Haunting Delivery"_. 'Since when did he actually READ?'

Beast Boy turned on the game and the sound of 'beep' 'bop' and 'zoom' was heard coming from it. She narrowed her eyes and opened up the book to begin reading.

The train horn sounded and it lurched forward slightly causing Beast Boy to cry out. "NO! Stupid train made me kill my fairy guide!"

The train began to speed up and Raven became bored with reading. Setting the magazine/book down, she sighed and got up from her seat.

"I'm going to check out the train cars. You wanna come?"

Beast Boy sighed and turned off the game. "Stupid train made me mess up. Cause of that I can't get anywhere else in the game now!"

"Ask Cyborg how to beat it when we get home."  
  
Beast Boy pulled his hair. "I can't do that! He made a bet with me and said that I couldn't beat it without help!"

Raven shook her head. "You boys are pathetic. Come on, let's go check the train out."

She walked towards the front of the car and pressed the button for the door to open but it resisted. She pressed it several times and even tried to open it manually. She frowned and looked at the top screen.

'Locked'. "Great," She said.

Beast Boy held up a finger. "Let me try something." He changed his finger into a cat claw and stuck out the nail. He stuck his finger into the lock only to receive a shock of his life.

He flew backwards into Raven from the outburst and both landed on a bench and it fell beneath the wait. Raven got to her feet and stifled a laugh at Beast Boy's static shocked hair.

Beast Boy patted his head and groaned. "It's gonna take forever to fix my do back to perfection!" He pretended to cry.

Raven couldn't resist so she helped him. She took out a comb from her bag and began to fix it up. "Smooth work Sherlock. Ever think that the door may be locked because it's locked in the main car?"

Beast Boy shook his head. "But I thought trains are supposed to have the doors unlocked in case of emergency within the car?"

Raven paused. Placing a finger up to her cheek, she thought. "True, Beast Boy, how did you know that?" "It's from my video game "Ghost Train: Attack of the Mutant Conductors". The doors had to be unlocked cause in level five a person has a heart attack and you have to rescue them." Beast Boy smiled.

Suddenly, the lights flicked off and the car began to shake violently. Raven toppled over onto her bag and watched as Beast Boy changed into an octopus and used his suction cupped arms to grip onto the car.

Suddenly, everything stopped. Raven looked around and Beast Boy looked out the window in confusion. "Um, Rae? Is there a cemetery along this route?"

She shook her head. Beast Boy paled. "I think we should close the shades…"

"Beast Boy, there are no shades."

Beast Boy began to run around screaming in terror. "Oh my gosh! We're on the wrong train in the middle of the cemetery and the lights are out and OW!" Beast Boy ran into something and fell backwards. Raven walked over and helped him to his feet.

"Calm down, we'll be off in a few minutes." Beast Boy looked at her filled with a single gleam of hope, but then suddenly changed into a state of shock. Raven waved a hand in front of his face and he took her head and turned her around. She turned and her eyes widened and her already pale face paled even more.

There on the window was a red fluid splattered all over it, with chunks of black and brown in it. Raven walked over and looked at it closely.

"Is that, blood?"

Beast Boy bit his hand. "THE TRAIN HIT SOMEBODY! WE'RE RIDING A MURDERING TRAIN!"

Raven was about to turn to tell him off, but just then, a half decayed face popped up in the window and grinned at her. She screamed and jumped backwards, and her powers blew up the doors closing off each car. The corpse in the window laughed and ducked down.

Raven stood trembling for a second, but then quickly ran out the door and out into the open gap between the trains. She grabbed onto the railing and peeked around the corner and the creature was gone. Biting her lip, she turned to go back inside only to run into Mr. Creepy once again.

She screamed once more, but instead of running, she punched it right in the 'face' which sent its head flying off the train out into the surrounding graveyard.

Beast Boy ran out and grabbed Raven's hand and pulled her back in. Shaking and stuttering, he finally came to his senses.

"Raven, we have to tell the conductor."

Raven nodded. "I agree. Grab your stuff and let's get out of here."

She picked up her bag with everything inside and began to run towards the main car which was the actual engine. Beast Boy ran closely behind her, looking around at his surroundings. She ran towards the front of the car close to the train engine and stopped.

"Beast Boy, do you hear that?"

Beast Boy paused. "Hear what?"

Raven made encouraging motions with her face. Beast Boy gasped. "Why isn't the train making a humming sound!?"

Raven grabbed onto the only door that wasn't blown up from earlier and yanked it as hard as she could. It flew open to reveal the control panel, but no one was in the car.

Beast Boy hid behind Raven. "Um…Rae? Are you scared?"

"I don't do fear, remember?"

Beast Boy jumped up and clung to her head causing her to start tilting. "Beast Boy! Get off! I can't see with you on me!"

Beast Boy eeped and changed into a cat and ran down the long line of cars leaving Raven on the ground rubbing her back side. "Beast Boy! Come back! It's too dangerous!" Leaving her stuff behind, she ran after the changeling only to feel something grab her arm. She turned her head and met up with the horrible stench of another rotting corpse, this one of a woman's. Raven's eyes widened and she tore her arm away from the person's grasp and ran down the cars after Beast Boy who seemed to have disappeared.

"Beast Boy! Where are you!?" She stopped when she reached the caboose. Looking around, she felt somebody grabbed her arms and pull her to the roof. Clenching her fist, she was about to punch whatever or whomever it was when she saw that it was Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy, what are you doing up here?" Raven brushed her hair out of her face as it blew in the chilly wind from the outside.

Beast Boy was shaking. "We have no real choice but to get off of here to live!"

Raven shook her head. "Beast Boy! If we jump off now, we'll be stuck in the cemetery!"

"We've only been here for a little while, it wouldn't take us long to get back to the station and call up the others!"

Raven paused and thought it over. "Okay, but we are going to get our stuff before we do go anywhere."

Beast Boy shook his head vigorously. "Nononononono! It can stay here!"

Suddenly, Raven gasped. "What happened to the conductor!?"

Beast Boy shrugged and looked over to the gravestones that surrounded the train tracks. "I don't know, but I don't care. I wanna ditch this place before I join them!"

Raven grabbed his arm before he jumped off. "No, we are supposed to be brave, we have to find the conductor and get our stuff back. Comprende?"

The changeling shook his head. "No comprende, no comprende, AAAAAAAAH!"

Raven felt something grab her ankles and begin to pull her into the caboose that they were on top of. She struggled to get away from whatever it was, but felt blackness surround her and suddenly fell inside into the car with Beast Boy falling in beside her.

She felt somebody grip onto her and saw it was Beast Boy. He shook in terror as several other corpses, some with no heads, just stood and grinned at them (well, the ones with heads anyway).

Gaining enough courage, Raven stood up and chanted her spell. "Azerath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!"

A black aura shot out of her hand and blasted the dead bodies away. She grabbed Beast Boy's hand and shot down the long stretch of cars to reach the control room where they last had their stuff.

But a surprise was waiting for them…

The conductor sat in the chair with his back to the two Titans and was controlling the buttons and dials on the control panel. Raven tapped his shoulder.

"Frank, where were you? Are you okay and what the heck is going…"

He turned around to reveal a green sunken in face with blotches of black on his skin. His eye sockets were empty and he was toothless. Raven screeched and pushed him away from her. Beast Boy was already running down the hallway once again with the stuff.

"Come on Rae! We gotta get outta here!"

The twosome's path was blocked with several more corpses. Beast Boy pulled off a door to the outside in the car they were in and grabbed Raven's hand. They looked down to see that they were towards the end of the cemetery. Raven took a deep breath and looked behind her and gave her friend the signal.

"On three we jump! One…two…THREE!" They both leaped off the train leaving the ghoulish rotten bodies behind shrieking. Instead of landing on the hard ground of the cemetery, the two continued to fall into a blackness.

Raven forced her eyes open while she fell and saw a small speck of light in the pit of blackness. It came closer and closer, and larger and larger as it did so, then the two fell into the light.

The two fell with a thump and looked at their surroundings. They were by a set of rails and the rail tracks had fields on either side of them.

Beast Boy placed a hand on Raven's shoulder. "You okay?"

She nodded and leaned on his shoulder. "Yeah, let's never do that again."

Suddenly, her communicator went off and she flipped it open to reveal a concerned Robin on the screen.

"Hey, you two, where are you? You were supposed to be here an hour ago."

"We missed the 11:30 train so we took a cargo train at 11:55."

Robin raised an eyebrow. "Cargo train, there is no cargo train. In fact, there is no train past 11:30 PM. The next one that would occur after that one would be at 4:30 AM the next day."

Raven and Beast Boy gave each other looks of concern. Raven went back to talking to Robin. "But Robin, we swear that we went on it. But what happened you wouldn't believe."

Beast Boy popped in. "This weird guy named Tom Morgan said that the train was haunted and then the conductor dude named Frank Sutter turned into a corpse on it and we were all like AAAAAAAAAAH!"

Robin did a little typing on the keyboard and looked taken back. "Um, guys, I hate to break the news to you two, but, Frank Sutter and Tom Morgan both died in a train crash several years ago. It was on a cargo train that left at…11:55…"

All three paled and Robin shook his head. "I got a fix on your location, we'll come to pick you up."

Raven only nodded and closed up the communicator. She dropped it and fell to her knees. She looked as if she were going into a state of shock.

Beast Boy took her hand and patted it. She looked up to him and smiled faintly. "Next time, we're taking a cab."

**_-The End-_**


End file.
